


Kiss me under the Mistletoe

by RapunzelGirl13



Series: Shaymien Holiday One Shots [3]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Holiday, M/M, Mistletoe, office Christmas party, shaymien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Damien and Shayne have known each other forever. Everyone says they’re practically brothers, and while it started out platonic, they both grew feelings for each other and now they both know that their feelings run much deeper. When the two end up together under the mistletoe at an office Christmas party, what will happen?
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Series: Shaymien Holiday One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559422
Kudos: 54





	Kiss me under the Mistletoe

Shayne and Damien were excited for Smosh’s annual Christmas party. Well this year the Mythical Crew was joining them. They weren’t doing any work today, it would be all movies, junk food, music, and plenty of Christmas party games. Everyone brought their favourite holiday dessert, snack, drink, or food to share with everyone. There was no better way to spend December 22nd. 

“Hey Dames.” Shayne greeted as he held the door open for his best friend. “Cute sweater.”

Damien walked into the building. “Hey Shayne, thanks.” He smiled, before glancing down at his red pikachu Christmas sweater. “Oh thank you. I thought it was perfect to wear for today.”

Shayne followed Damien into the building and they headed to the room where the party was being held. That’s where they were greeted by Ian and Courtney. 

“Hey guys, just put your food and drink over on that table.” Ian smiled. “Today is going to be so much fun! I love Christmas!”

“Me too! It’s the best holiday ever! Nothing beats spending time with friends before going home and spending time with family.” Courtney smiled. 

Shayne had brought his favourite eggnog to share while Damien had actually made a bunch of gingerbread cookies which he decorated as well. They didn’t look that cute but at least he knew they tasted good. 

“I love the holidays too. Honestly I’d rather give people presents than receive them because I like making people happy.” Damien smiled.

“Classic Damien, you always think about everyone else first. It’s why all our fans call you a giant sweetheart.” Shayne smiled.

Damien looked at his best friend and blushed. “I just want to make people smile is all. Not everyone may have a family to spend Christmas with.”

*Time Skip*

Christmas music played loudly in the background as everyone was dancing, socializing, and munching on the various food that everyone brought. Sure it would be nice to see snow but when you lived in California you had to take what you got. 

“Damien! Shayne! Come dance with us!” Courtney grinned.

“Yeah come dance!” Kimmy smiled. 

Damien and Shayne both laughed but decided to dance with the girls. They were having so much fun. After a while of dancing, they were both taking a break from the music and their friends. They were standing off to the side, in the doorway so they could talk among themselves. 

“So you’re going to see your mom for Christmas?” Shayne asked.

“Yeah I’m heading out tonight. What about you Shayne?”

“I booked a flight for tomorrow morning. My family is excited to see me.” Shayne said. “You know, since Brittany isn’t able to spend Christmas with you and your mom this year, you guys should come spend Christmas with us. My parents wouldn’t mind.” Shayne smiled.

“Oh wow um I’ll talk to my mum in a bit and see what she says. If she likes the idea then maybe you can come with me to my mum’s and then we can head out from there.” Damien smiled.

“That sounds good, just let me know so I can tell my mom that you two are coming.” 

The two best friends continued to talk away, both now hoping they could spend the holidays together. Damien had a small gift for Shayne but was planning to give it to him later before he left. Shayne had planned the same thing, to give Damien his present before either of them left. As they were talking a little about work, Rhett and Link happened to walk by and when they started to laugh, it caught Damien and Shayne’s attention. 

“Hey guys, did either of you bother looking up before you stood there?” Link asked with a smile.

“Yeah you might wanna look up.” Rhett chuckled.

“Look up? Why would we look up?” Shayne asked. 

Damien was already looking above them and so Shayne did as well, only to see the bundle of Mistletoe hanging above their heads. Shayne immediately blushed as he looked at Damien, seeing his best friend’s face was as red as his own. 

“You know we don’t have to do anything. it’s just a stupid rule Dam—”

Before Shayne could even finish his sentence, Damien was cupping his cheeks and kissing him. Shayne knew it was cheesy to say this but of all the kisses he’d ever received in his life, this was by far the best one. Shayne didn’t take long to kiss Damien back, gripping onto his friend’s arms to keep himself steady. The kiss didn’t last more than a few seconds before Damien was pulling away. 

“What was that?” Shayne asked.

“That was a kiss.” Damien said simply.

“I know but best friends don’t kiss.”

“Well maybe we’re more than best friends.”

“You mean?”

Damien smiled. “I’ve had feelings for you, for quite some time and I’m in love with you. Will you be by boyfriend Shayne?”

Shayne grinned. “Yes I will and I love you too Dames.”

“Best Christmas ever.” Damien smiled. 

This time as they kissed, it wasn’t because of the Mistletoe hanging above them. It was because they had both waited far too long for this moment and they didn’t want to waste anymore time.


End file.
